Lonely Hunger
She sat quietly in the underbrush. Dried tear trails ran the length of her face; she had done it again. How many times had she failed now? The number seven came to mind; it was supposed to be a lucky number, but she felt as unlucky as they come. Around her lie the decomposing carcasses of various animals; some predators, others prey. All of them were dinner for her. "At least they weren't humans you pansy." a voice mocked in her mind. Her worse half; taking all of the "fun" and enjoying herself while leaving Chigetsu with all of the guilt. "No one's making you feel guilty, you're the one putting this pressure on yourself; as if it's going to change anything. You ate people for breakfast Chi-chin, you're never living that shit down. Or are you trying to repent? Look at you, starving yourself and withering away" the voice continued. Apparently it didn't know when to shut up. She snarled in annoyance, any nearby wildlife scattering. The shame creeped in once more. "Face it Chi-chin, you're a monster that no one wants; cause you're cold-bloodeeeedd," she added in a sing-song matter before cutting off sharply. A scent. Human? She had chosen this island cause it was relatively isolated; locals dared not come here because of the legend of the white oni. Two had disappeared after all; their remains never recovered. Without realizing, she had settled into crouch, treading silently as a mix of hunter-nin and predatory instincts kicked in, following the trail. She then pulled back; "What am I doing??!!" she screamed at herself internally. Chi forced herself to turn around, only to have the mouthwatering scent beckon. It was so much better than the animals she gorged herself on. A tentative step would break into a quiet stalking.... ---- "Oooooh, it's been so long!" A woman shrieked in delight as she pulled something out of a paper bag. Honehime had come to the most secluded place she could find, for having just dined upon some fabulous chakra, it would be a while before having to find another source of chakra to leech off of. Ripping open the packet she had removed from the brown bag, she dumped several jelly beans onto the ground between her neatly folded legs. "Jelly beans..." She growled. Honehime loved jelly beans, but there was a problem: she was a vampire. It didn't seem to matter too much to her though, she still enjoyed chewing and spitting and... Re-chewing the jelly beans. Popping several into her mouth, she started to wiggle with excitement. "Mmmmmm!" She moaned, but was soon silenced by the scent of chakra. Perking up a bit, Honehime awkwardly opened her mouth. As the chewed remains of several jelly beans spilled out into the ground, her face suddenly grew serious. "Someone from the lab maybe..." She thought. "Or even worse..." Honehime looked down to look at the jelly beans that laid on the ground. "They want them..." She mumbled. She hadn't exactly bought the jelly bean she was eating, that was sort of the whole reason she had tried to hide herself. Honehime quickly reached down and seized all of her jelly beans. After hiding them in one of her skirt pockets, she awaited the arrival of her predator. ---- Another scent crossed her nostrils; jelly beans? Chigetsu shook her head to refocus, a small smile appearing as her mouth began to water. It was thicker now, teasing her tongue and tantalizing her other senses. She could feel something railing against her to stop; to cease and desist. Why should she do that? The meal was right in front of her as if presented on a platter; all that's missing was a bow. Closer now, Chi could see wisps of white hair over the under grove. A low hanging mist thickened as Chi's teeth sharpened. Abandoning her stalk, she broke into a sprint to cover the remaining distance between her and the young woman. It was time for dessert. ---- "Here she comes..." Honehime thought. She knew that her opponent would be difficult to sense due to the mist. Despite having a childish obsession with jelly beans, Honehime wasn't stupid. She stood in her place; eyes closed. Then, she suddenly felt a disturbance in the air. She knew her opponent was coming, but why? Questions still unanswered, Honehime opened her eyelids as the enigmatic woman approached her. Suddenly, several large, titanium spikes sprouted from the young woman's collarbone and shoulders. But these spikes were of no ordinary substance. Other than the fact that they were made from titanium, traces of radioactive substances could be felt. A powerful, radioactive energy permeated off of her bones. This would hinder anyone from getting close to her. But Honehime was ready to counter any other moves her enemy might make. "These jelly beans are mine..." She thought, her hands leaving her side as she readied herself. ---- As she emerged from the mist in a tackle formation, Chigetsu's nose would curl; the radioactive energy reaching her now. Alas, her momentum continued to carry her forward as the titanium spikes emerged, making the radioactive scent far stronger. She would then be impaled by them, the speed of her technique and the recklessness from her hunger proving costly. "Jelly beans...." she noted faintly. Oh so it appeared. The woman's body would turn into water, coalescing around the spikes and the adversary before suddenly stopping. The pure state meant a heavy dosage of the radioactive substance hitting Chi hard. She drew back immediately, reforming several feet away as she came to her senses. Shame washed over her like a cold shower as she began backing away. "I would have killed her...I would have eaten her..no...NO...NO!" she screamed internally, not realizing the last bit had snuck out. Chi turned to flee, stepping on some far flung jelly beans in the process. ---- Noticing both the woman's words, and the now crushed jelly beans, Honehime was both saddened and curious. Suddenly appearing in front of her aggressor, Honehime bared her fangs and hissed in a most unnerving manner. "You think... I'll let you attack me like that, and let you get away without explanation?" Honehime said, a tone of sadness in her voice. "You even trampled my jelly beans! Do you even know how long it took me to get those?" Honehime couldn't help but notice the streaks on the woman's face. Why was she sad? Maybe she was lonely, Hinehime definitely knew what that felt like. Back at the Project: Titan's Spine lab, she was almost always alone. Locked up in a cell, usually starved of chakra. But that wasn't what had driven her into depression those few months ago. It was simply that she felt like a nameless monster. She had a name, but no one would ever call her by it. She was assigned a number. No matter how she argued, she was never called by her name. Maybe Chigetsu felt the same way? "Oh... You look sad." After reaching into her pocket, Honehime extended her hand out to Chigetsu. "H-Here..." She hesitated. At least Chigetsu would be able to eat them... Or maybe not... Honehime wasn't really sure. ---- The hissing would do little to dissuade her as she continued her backwards retreat, her own fangs out. While the better half was in control once more, Hone's sudden appearance in front of her was doing little to help things. Chi's eyes flicked to the woman's exposed throat, hunger written all over her expression. She swallowed hard as her own throat burned, persisting in her efforts to escape temptation. "Stay away from me...I'm bad news." She didn't understand why the woman kept bringing up jelly beans, but if it would help her focus on not jumping the individual in front of her, she was fine with that line. Chigetsu would notice the woman's attention to her face; she wiped the streaks away furiously. "What are you looking at? There's nothing to see here," she commented defensively. She then stared at the jelly bean offered to her; the young woman didn't know what it was about the gesture, but suddenly she started laughing. It wasn't a happy laugh either; rather, the hysterical, maniacal, "I've given up" type of laugh. More importantly, she couldn't stop, losing her balance and sitting down hard. Still she chortled; at least, until the tears came. ---- "Well, that's odd..." Honehime thought as she stared at the woman who had clearly gone bonkers. "Maybe she doesn't like jelly beans." As she eyed Chigetsu, she couldn't help but wonder what drove her so far away from society. "Are you lonely too?" Honehime asked in an understanding tone. "I know I am..." Honehime fell back onto her rear into a sitting position. Hugging her knees against her breasts. She smiled in a very... Unique manner. As she tilted her head slightly, she showed off a pair of vampiric fangs as her face bore a stupid grin. "Are you like me?" She asked, gesturing torwards her fangs. ---- She stopped, tears falling silently. "That's one way of putting it...but please...stay away. I'm not healthy to be aro-" Chi noticed the girl's gleaming fangs, deathly sharp. "Maybe?" It was more a timid question then answer as she opened her own mouth, revealing similar fangs. Unlike Hone's, however, hers were still stained with the blood of her earlier kill. Chi would find her attention drifting to the woman's exposed neck once more; so tender and ripe. One bite wouldn't hurt right? She shook her head furiously. What was she thinking? This woman was actually talking to her and all she could think about was eating. "Stop it Chigetsu!" she growled internally. Desperate to distract herself, she changed topic. "Um....what's your name?" ---- "She seems really nice!" A childish Honehime thought. "My name's Honehime!" She said excitedly. But suddenly, that excitement turned into curiosity. Why was Chigetsu eyeing her neck? "Oh, maybe she's a regular vampire." Honehime thought as she looked at the young woman in front of her. "Oh, where are my manners, I'm sorry." Honehime said as she started to remove her jacket. Honehime pulled her arms out of the jacket's sleeves, and then threw her garment aside. Now, her arms exposed to Chigetsu. Forming a single, sharp claw on the tip of her right index finger, she smiled at Chigetsu. "You look like your starving." She said as she cut her left bicep, allowing the blood to run down her arm. "Don't be shy, have at it!" Honehime knew that if she wanted a meal, she'd want someone to provide for her. So she'd do just that for Chigetsu. ---- Chigetsu swallowed again as she tried to focus. "Nice to....meet you...my name is Chigetsu," she responded, her gaze falling once more on before stopping as she watched Honehime undress. "Wait; what are you doing??!!" the mouthwatering scent that had been somewhat muffled by the jacket now hit her nose with unrelenting ferocity. She licked her lips. The moment Honehime drew her nail across her skin, Chigetsu's eyes locked in. Honehime's voice faded into the background as Chi grabbed the arm, struggling to remain gentle as she lapped up the trailing blood. Upon reaching the point where Hone's nail entered, her fangs would sink in, before she began drinking. While doing so the young woman felt her body fill with energy; aches and pains washed away as her frame brimmed with vitality. ---- Innocent Honehime patted Chigetsu's head, she was glad that she could help someone. "Hee hee!" She giggled, watching her new friend viciously drink her blood. "I'm so glad you like it, Chi-chan!" "It really did feel good to give to others!" Honehime thought grinning. Despite the pain, she was still smiling. Having been an experiment in one of the Titan's Spine's lab, she was rather used to being pricked. Plus, she welcomed the fangs of Chigetsu with open arms. ---- Chigetsu finally pulled away, pooling together every ounce of willpower to do so. She knew if that she didn't, she would suck the poor woman dry; Chi didn't want to have another human corpse on her mind. "You must be think me a terrible person...s-sorry for being a bloodsucking monster," she commented in self-rebuke, her expression full of shame. However, what Hone would see is a complete transformation of her new acquaintance. Gone was the haggard and haunted look in her face; a bit of a blush stained her cheeks. Her hollow form filled out, revealing a lush figure. "Is there something I can do to repay you?" ---- Thinking for a moment, Honehime borough her finger to her chin and looked up ever so slightly. "Hmm... It's been a while since I've eaten... I only have to eat about once a month, but it's been three weeks since my last meal. Can you spare some chakra?" Hone asked as she repositioned herself to an indian-style sort of crosslegged fashion. She was sure that Chigetsu wouldn't mind her taking a bit of chakra. After all, she had let her help herself to some of her blood. "After I get my snack, you can have as much blood as you want. Since I'm a chakra vampire and all, I regenerate really fast... As long as I've eaten recently." ---- A chakra vampire. Now that Chi had eaten she could think straight; it never occurred to her that such beings actually existed. Sure she had heard rumors, but nothing substantiated. Yet here was one in front of her. "No wonder she was so comfortable giving blood; it's the same for her except...chakra," Chigetsu thought to herself. "Sure...how do you want to do this?" the young woman asked, adjusting her seating position. She pulled off her hoodie for the time being. ---- Honehime didn't respond, for as soon as she heard "Sure", she had latched onto Chigetsu's neck with her sharp fangs. "Mhmmhmm!" She grunted as she began to leech her friend's chakra. "IT TASTES LIKE JELLY BEANS!!" She ecstatically screamed in her mind. After about three minutes of sucking, Honehime had filled herself with Chigetsu's tasty chakra. She could have eaten more... Lots more, but she had already taken a lot from her friend, and she wanted someone to talk to. Although Honehime had entertained herself many times before by talking to corpses, it wasn't all that fun anymore. "It's so good!" She squealed. "Thank you, Chi-chan!" ---- Chigetsu let out an "oof" as Hone began drinking away her chakra. It felt odd to be on the receiving end of such an attack after years of being the one to deliver it. Nevertheless, Chi felt light-headed and the beginnings of a headache after the few minutes had elapsed. Sure she had a lot of chakra by virtue of her clan ties, but she could sense Hone's hunger. ---- Free once more, she wobbled a bit. Focusing, Chi spoke. "Um...you're welcome?" she started. This was unfamiliar territory, having someone who she can relate to, even if their food sources were different. "So Hone-chan, where are you from?" ---- "Uh, I don't remember much..." She admitted, blushing a little bit as she scratched the back of her head. "All I remember is waking up in a cell, and poof! There's Honehime." Honehime was unable to recall her early life, due to the scientists in the Titan Spine's lab tampering with her memories. "I don't know how, but I've always known my name... And now you do too! You're the first person to call me by it!" Honehime was ecstatic to have finally heard her name said by someone else. This woman actually talked back. She wasn't at all like the animals and bodies she had been used to conversing with. ---- Chigetsu was stunned into silence at that casual proclamation, to the point where even the mocking voice, her one constant source of company/torture, was quiet. "You can't be serious....no one has ever called you by your name??" Without hesitating, she pulled the young woman into a tight hug. Her expression saddened as she recalled what else Hone had said. "You were kept in a cell for how long?" ---- Honehime was a little confused now, but she didn't mind the sudden attention. "Uh... I was told that I was fourteen when I woke up... And I just got out like two months ago, so five years." She concluded as she counted on her fingers, still wrapped in the hug. "That's how I became a chakra vampire, and titanium bones." ---- "Five years??!!!" Her yell caused any fleeting wildlife to scatter in a frenzy. "So they tampered with your genetics and made you into a chakra vampire. I'm so sorry," she hugs the woman even tighter, more tears falling. "Jeez, are you a fucking waterworks now? Just become a waterfall or something; you'll fit right in with this environment," the voice commented mockingly, earning a hiss from Chi. "How did you escape?" ---- After a moment of silence, Honehime responded. "Well, apparently, I'm really strong." She said. "The bars on my cell would electrocute me if I touched them, but I ripped them out anyways..." A giggle escaped her as she said this. "And then, I ran out, after killing most of the scientists and eating their chakra. They kinda starved me, I dunno why." ---- Chi blinked. "You ripped them out even though they were charged? Impressive...they probably did it to keep you weak and thus controllable; those who did this to me never had the chance. Enough about that though...what are you up to now?" Her expression bore hopefulness that she had found a companion at last. One that didn't berate her at every turn. ---- "Being choked by you." Honehime casually responded as she wiggled a bit while in Chigetsu's grasp. "You're strong, Chi-chan... But kinna soft too." She said this because her head had somehow made its way down and was resting on her friend's breast. ---- Chi loosened her grip immediately, before realizing where Hone had fallen. She adjusted so the poor woman wouldn't suffocate. "I'm sorry, it's just...I haven't really had a friend before you, Hone-chan. Too many two-faced people and lies; you're my friend though right?" she asked, the hopeful expression returning. "Gods, listen to how pathetic you sound. Why don't you grow a pair already," the voice snarled in distaste. Chi winced at the vitriol in that statement. ---- "Oh... Feels like muscle here..." Honehime mumbled. "Sure, Chi-chan! I'll be your friend!" She felt good. Someone actually seemed to want her, and Chigetsu had used her name, too. Honehime then sat up, out of Chigetsu's grip now. "So... Now what? The weird emotional stories are over, so whatcha wanna do?" ---- Chigetsu adjusts again, giving the young woman breathing room part Honehime separated them. Her heart lifted with Hone's response, a warm smile gracing her expression. She sat there, her expression confused. "Um...I don't know, I've never really had a friend before; I'm also kind of wanted by the authorities. Any ideas?" ---- "So, you're a criminal too?" She asked. "I'm also wanted, I stole some jelly beans this morning." Honehime said, showing off an empty packet that read "Jelly Beans" in rainbow colors. "You look a lot different now..." Honehime muttered, looking at Chigetsu's face. "You look really pretty!" She smiled. ---- Chigetsu nods, relieved by the lack of judgement. She then tsks good-naturedly. "Stealing jelly beans is a serious offense you know...wait, I do?" She stared at her reflection within Hone's eyes. Truth be told, she did. Less like a ghastly oni and more like a beautiful, if pale, woman. "Thank you, you're beautiful too." she responded, blushing a bit. ---- Honehime giggled. "Well, I have to be. It's how I get my food." She preferred to seduce her prey, rather than hurt them. Though, either way, someone got bit... It was kind of pointless. "So, Chi-chan, where do you live?" Honehime asked. "Do you have a house, or do you sleep outside?" ---- Chigetsu shakes her head before smiling again. The voice had fallen silent, as if in disbelief. "So you aren't able to eat food too? Or human food anyway...I used to sleep outside, then a cave. Now I sleep in an abandoned cabin; it's not much, but it keeps me dry and warm at least." ---- "Yeah, I can't eat food..." She sighed, looking at the jelly bean packet. "Not even jelly beans..." After shaking herself out of her momentary depression, she looked up at Chigetsu. "So, think we should take this inside?" Honehime said, grabbing her coat. "I'm getting bit by mosquitos." ---- "That sucks." Chi stood before turning. "They're bad out here sometimes. Especially when the rare person comes along. Follow me." Beginning to walk, she would lead Hone through the under grove, the mist lightening as they approached a clearing. At it's center was a silent cabin, a faint light peering through its windows. She smiled slightly. "This is home." ---- A slight "Wow" sort of gasp escaped Honehime's lips as she set her eyes on the little home. She didn't know why, but she felt welcomed by it. Perhaps it reminded her subconscious memory of her home back in her village. "It's perfect." She finally said. "It's so cute, you have a nice home Chi-chan." ---- "Thank you Hone-chan, it really isn't all that much though," Chi responded somewhat bashfully as she led Honehime to the doorway. Opening it, a minimalist yet homely vibe would be revealed, anchored by a cheerfully crackling fireplace. On one side was a bed, with an adjoined kitchen occupying the other side of the one roomed cabin. Across from the fireplace was a couch. A walled off bathroom and shower would complete the picture. She plopped down on the sofa. "Make yourself comfortable Hone-chan." ---- After looking around for a bit, Honehime walked over to the sofa, and fell backwards onto her bottom right next to Chigetsu. Her sizeable bust being thrown about for a moment as she did. After bringing both legs up and folding them in a criss-cross fashion, she looked at Chigetsu and smiled. "I know this is kinda sudden, and you might not want me to cuz I'm weird... But I have nowhere to go, so is it ok if I stay here and live with you Chi-chan?" After stopping, she suddenly added. "And I'll be sure to share my jelly beans with you! I promise!" ---- Chi fell into silence. However, a warm smile like the sun breaking through the clouds graced her expression. "I'd love that. You're not weird, you're the first person to talk to me like I'm not a monster and not to run away screaming or try killing me. You're kind, friendly, and quirky Hone-chan; a breath of fresh air," she said, her rose colored eyes reflecting her earnestness. ---- "Oh, ok!" She said, her yellow, cat-like eyes glowing with a new light. "So, Chi-chan." Honehime said. "How long have you lived here?" As she said this, she switched herself to face Chigetsu, and then laid back against the arm of the couch. Folding her hands behind her head, she looked at Chigetsu with full attentiveness. ---- Chigetsu shift her position, nestling into the couch a bit as she thought about this. If she was being honest, she had long since lost track. "Um...a couple years maybe? I don't know, I fled when I was eighteen if I remember correctly. After that it was wandering around, trying to avoid humans until the hunger became too great. Once I found this spot I cleaned it up and made it home. Then, I found you." Her eyes shone with something unidentifiable (mischief?) as she moved with supernatural grace, leaning over the reclining Honehime. Licking the young woman's neck, she would sink her fangs in, drinking deeply. ---- Honehime was a little confused for a second. Was Chigetsu still hungry? Maybe it was something else... Either way, she didn't mind. Chigetsu was her friend after all. "Oh... C-Ch-chan! You're still hungry?" She asked, not realizing that the young woman just might be starving for something else. ---- Chi drew back, licking Hone's blood from her lips. For a while, she simply stared into Hone's golden irises. Finally, she recovered the ability to speak. "S-Sorry, I-I.." she started before falling into silence once more. Chi didn't know how to put into words what she wanted. Maybe she simply desired to be touched by another human being; to not be scorned and spat at. Or perhaps it was something more. Distracted by her own thoughts, the strength left her limbs, causing her to fall atop Honehime. "S-Sorry..." ---- The suddenness of Chigetsu's actions caught Honehime off guard. A little squeak came from her mouth as the woman fell onto her. But, there was something about it that brought a smile to her face. Taking Chigetsu's head in her hands, she repositioned herself and snuggled Chigetsu's head to her breasts. "I don't mind, Chi-chan. Get as close as you want." Whatever it was, Honehime felt the same thing Chigetsu did. It was hard to explain, but Honehime felt that they both knew what it was they were feeling. ---- She would sigh deeply before pressing her head deeper. This felt..right. Chi then moved her head a bit, gazing at Honehime, memorizing every inch of her face. Craning her neck a bit, she would place a kiss on Hone's cheek, before snuggling against the young woman, content to cuddle and breathe in her scent. "I like you Hone-chan." ---- Running her hand through Chigetsu's hair, Honehime blushed softly as she smiled. "I like you too Chi-chan, thanks for letting me stay." She said as she stroked the woman's head. ---- Honehime's blush would be reciprocated with one by Chigetsu as she felt Hone's fingers play with her long locks. "You're welcome Hone-chan, your breasts are soft," she responded, her blush deepening as she admitted this. Adjusting her neck, she would kiss Honehime again. However, Chi had a new target; her lips pressing against Hone's lightly. ---- This would be Honehime's first kiss. Her tongue, like a serpent, wriggled its way into Chigetsu's mouth and made its way to her lover's tongue. She then began to stroke the inside of Chigetsu's mouth, breathing in every part of her as if she needed end to in order to survive. ---- Chi gave a small gasp of surprise before her own tongue met Hone's, intertwining with the woman's as she deepened the kiss. Something inside her clicked as this happened, her mouth devouring Hone's as need bubbled within. ---- Honehime's mind was moving at a breakneck speed. Her senses were being overloaded by the loving caresses of Chigetsu's tongue. "Mmm..." Was all that was to be heard through their loving kiss as she mashed her lips against Chigetsu's. ---- The voice giggled in the back of Chi's head as she nibbled on Hone's lower lip before turning her attention to the young woman's jawline and neck, moving with a predatory ease. She lightly ran her tongue across both resuming her teasing nibble. She had long since ceased thinking. ---- Honehime began to giggle in an uncontrolled manner. "O-Oh, Ch-Chi-chan!" She exclaimed as her neck began to tingle. She was overwhelmed with pleasure, there was nothing more she could ask for. She finally felt loved, she found someone who liked her for who she was. Deciding to join the fun, Honehime reached down with her hands, and began to stroke Chigetsu's waist and abdomen. ---- Chigetsu paused. "Do you like that Hone-chan?" she asked, her voice deeper from a rising sensual lust. She would slide lower, nibbling just below Hone's neck as she moved tantalizingly close to Hone's chest. A shiver of pleasure would slide through her as Hone reciprocated the affection. To be loved...it was a new experience for her. ---- A chill went down Honehime's spine as she felt Chigetsu's loving nibbles. She nodded her head as she noticed Chigetsu nearing her breasts. "You like my boobs, eh?" She asked, her hands rubbing Chigetsu's rear-end. "It's crazy, we've already gotten so close and we've only just met. Or is this normal?" She wasn't really sure how regular people's relationships were, since neither her, nor Chigetsu were "regular people". ---- "Maybe...." Chi responded, her tone full a mischief as she inched closer. She giggled, an uncharacteristic sound. "It's probably not, but we aren't normal people and well...you understand me in ways others cannot," she lightly bit the exposed top of one breast, careful not to break skin. "I don't want to let you go...." ---- Honehime leaned up a bit, causing Chigetsu's face to sink into her breasts. "I don't want to let you go either Chi-chan." She said, her hand now inside of Chigetsu's shirt. She rubbed Chigetsu's belly as she looked at Chigetsu, who seemed to be enjoying her cleavage. "Let's stay together forever." ---- She would go to work on the soft, supple skin, massaging it with her teeth and tongue before turning to the other breast and doing the same. She would emerge from them once more as Honehime spoke. Moving a hand, Chi would place Hone's exploring fingers over her heart before placing her own over Hone's. "It's a promise Hone-chan." Chi would seal it by kissing Hone on the lips once more. ---- Reciprocating the kiss, she caressed Chi for a bit with her tongue. After pulling away, she grinned and said. "Oh! I'm so happy I found you! Or did you find me?" ---- Chi smiled through the shared moment before shaking her head. Caressing the woman's cheek she sat for a second. "We found each other; that's all that matters to me Hone-chan." ---- Smiling, Honehime cuddled Chigetsu's neck with her head. "Yeah, I'm glad we found eachother... Chi-chan..." Thinking for a moment, she added. "And if you think about it, it was all because I stole those jelly beans." ---- "Thank goodness for those jelly beans then," Chi grinned. She would fall back on the couch, taking Honehime with her as she kissed the top of Hone's head. Her legs would straddle Hone's frame before wrapping loosely around her waist. ---- Smiling, Honehime laid her head down on Chigetsu's breasts. "Your breasts... Are soft too..." She mumbled as she began to drift off to sleep. ---- "Thanks Hone-chan.." Chi said through a muffled yawn. Snuggling into the couch, she falls deep into slumber, her hands caressing Hone's resting head, while mouthing a drowsy "I love you". ----